Chrono Enigma
by AK47MK2
Summary: a story about an interdimensional traveler named Seth. Seth's first stop is Weyard rated:T just in case of any violence
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: Camelot owns golden sun not me

Chrono Enigma

Chapter 1

-Earth, September 8, 2770

In the city of Kahron, capital of earth

"Seth would you promise me something," said the brown haired girl.

"Of course I would Sierra," said the white haired brown eyed boy

"Then promise me, never lose hope,"

"I promise"

Now, all the humans of earth have already unlocked the full potential of there minds we had powers that we never thought would be possible we could move objects with our minds and could communicate with other people just by thinking

Because the humans began to love one another and all believe that we were all equal no

one was strong no one was weak we were all equal so we thought there was no need for weapons no need for defenses and no need for war earth had now a near utopian civilization this was why we had our powers.

But Sierra was different from the others she had the power of foresight and she had predicted that aliens would come and try to conquer our planet and she knew that the aliens will have no trouble upon conquering earth as we had no defenses and no weapons.

She tried to tell other people about her prediction people found it easy to believe she had the power of foresight but they just thought the alien invasion was Impossible as we had searched other galaxies and found no intelligent life.

This is why she decided to tell Seth about the invasion he was the only one left to tell

And Seth knew that he could trust Sierra.

And without warning a beam appeared in the center of the city followed by another and another one beam hit the building in front of the bench Seth and Sierra were sitting on

And then Sierra was trapped under a large part of the destroyed building Seth tried with all his telekinetic powers to lift the large chunk but he could not.

Sierra had already predicted that she would die but she did not want Seth to know.

"I will go get help,"

"Its no use Seth," Said Sierra with a weak tone

"It's ok Seth; I have predicted that I would…die"

"Good bye Seth"

And then Sierra closed her eyes and died

"Sierra? Sierra! NO!"

"I'll go get help," said Seth as if he was talking to Sierra

Seth ran as fast as he could looking for anyone who could help him he ran pass a building

and without warning a beam hit the building and destroyed it Seth was flung unconscious

Seth had been unconscious for almost 4 days however he awoken in that building and sat down slowly, there were tears running down his face the memory still fresh in his mind

He wished that it was just a nightmare but it wasn't.

Sierra was dead the only person he had left to turn to he was certain he was the last human on earth, Seth stood up and began to wander the ruined halls aimlessly he looked around and saw nothing there were no animals no humans not even aliens Kahron was completely deserted.

While Seth was walking he stumbled on a dead body there was a holo-projector near it he turned the body and saw that it was a scientist he read his nametag his name was Clark He looked back at the holo-projector in his hands and activated it.

-August 28, 2769

"I am experimenting on a new project" said Clark

"Since the government does not permit any weapons to be made so I experimented on time and dimension travel instead,"

-September 7, 2770

"I must finish this quickly for they will attack tomorrow"

-September 8, 2770

"I have finally finished my project after one year I have finally finished it"

"Time is short the aliens will attack soon-"

The door to the professor's lab was destroyed by an explosion and bipedal lizard like creatures came through the door with weapons the professor quickly hid himself under his desk and pressed a button on his desk to teleport the device far away.

"There is not much time before they find me I have input the location of my device and instructions on how to use it into this holo-projector please for anyone who is still use the device to save humanity,"

And that ended the professor's message

Seth thought 'if the aliens have already been here they could have already saw this.'

Fortunately though the aliens did not understand our human language.

So Seth began his search for the device before the aliens could locate it.

It wasn't long until he found the location where the device was being hidden at least that's what was in the holo-projector's instructions he looked everywhere under rocks behind large debris but he could not find it was the holo-projector malfunctioning? Or did the professor put in the wrong coordinates? He thought it was hopeless to keep looking.

'What do I have to live for I am the last human on earth?' He was going to commit suicide.

Until he remembered something he remembered his promise to Sierra that he would never lose hope no matter what. And upon remembering his promise he was energized.

But how would he find the device he could not search the hole world for it,

Until an idea came into his mind he immediately picked some kind of sharp debris and immediately stuck it onto the ground he made a circle into the ground using the debris

And with the help of his telekinesis he lifted the small circle of dirt and threw it aside,

He found some kind of object under the dirt he dug it out and it was some kind of a wrist watch like device with the name 'Chronomatrix' imprinted on the device he put the holo-projector near it and the holo-projector confirmed that this was the device the professor was talking about its code name was Chronos upon reading the instructions in the holo-projector he put the Chronomatrix on his right wrist and tried to activate it when he locked the lever forward he pulled it back to finally activate it put but the lever was jammed upon pulling it back and he saw shadows of the aliens coming toward the ruined door he struggled to pull the lever back one of the aliens saw him and was charging its gun Seth tried his hardest to pull the lever back the lever gave way and pulled back.

Seth's right wrist began shaking and then glowing and before the alien could fire Seth vanished into thin air.

Then his view changed from a ruined building to a large forest.

"I wonder where I am," said Seth

Seth looked at the Chronomatrix and it did not display the date and time but it did display the word Weyard.

Upon walking he came across what looks to be a temple he went to the entrance and saw some monks practicing levitation and others were doing some sort of martial art.

Seth did not believe what he saw one of the monks hit the dummy with water from a nearby jar piercing the dummy and another monk made the dummy move with nothing but just by targeting his hand towards the dummy he thought about it for awhile until he realized it was wind. Seth immediately thought that if he would defeat the aliens he would need to learn to control the elements.

But before Seth could get in the door closed with a unique puzzle he saw that the only way to get in the temple is by pulling a switch that he could not reach by hand he figured out that this was some sort of test that only people with powers can come into the temple.

So he effortlessly pulled the switch with his telekinesis and the doors were open he walked inside and met the glares of the monks, he heard a monk think 'how could an outsider come into the temple did he solve the puzzle of the guardian?' Seth heard another monk think 'how did he open the door so easily it took me weeks to solve that puzzle?'

He finally met the master he was meditating he tried to speak to him but he did not respond he tried talking again still he was quiet he finally thought if he cannot hear me physically maybe I should communicate with him mentally Seth then tried to telepathically call the master and the master heard this and immediately opened his eyes and stood up.

"Where did you learn your powers boy?" the old master Shima asked

"Every one of my people can do that,"

"Master, I need to learn the to control the elements,"

"We do not just teach outsiders our ways how do we know we can trust you?"

"What is your name boy?" 

"My name is Seth"

"Hmm, Seth I am master Shima I shall teach you our ways if you can pass my trial"

"Thank you master Shima I shall do as you wish," said Seth

"You must defeat one of my students by using your powers"

"Yes master"

"The first one who gets knocked out of the circle loses" a monk said to Seth

Seth nodded and the fight began his opponent punched the ground and made the earth shake Seth was almost knocked out of the arena but he used his telekinesis to balance himself after that his opponent grabbed the ground and threw a giant chunk of rock at Seth barely dodged this it looked impossible to defeat his opponent he, so he tried a different strategy, he waited for his opponent to strike. His opponent pulled a large rock out of the ground and threw it at Seth but this time instead of dodging the rock he countered it with his own telekinesis and threw it back at his opponent knocking his opponent out of the circle.

A monk raised his hand over to Seth signaling his victory; Seth bowed and went off the circle.

"Very impressive Seth" said Master Shima clapping his hands

"Thank you master Shima"

"Very well, Seth I shall teach you our ways, the power to control the elements. It is called psynergy"

And so Seth's training begun.

—

Yeah that concludes chapter one sorry if there wasn't any of the main golden sun characters in this chapter but they will be in chapter two so for the mean time

Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: A chance meeting

Disclaimer: Camelot owns golden sun not me

Chrono Enigma

Chapter 2

Isaac's mother, Dora fell suddenly ill Piers and Mia tried healing her but it was no use Kraden opened books as to find what illness Dora had. He checked what the symptoms were and what the remedy is. He found nothing about this particular illness but he had an idea he opened his alchemy books and searched the illness there the book said the cure in a riddle 'only the light of Sol can heal this illness.'

"What is that, a trick question?" asked Garet with his arms crossed.

"Should we open the windows so the sunlight can come in?" asked Sheba curiously.

"I'm afraid it's not the cure," said Kraden.

"Still, we should give it a try," said Isaac. So everyone opened the windows of the bedroom. And the light shone on Isaac's mother. Nothing happened.

"What now?" asked Jenna, sitting on a chair.

"We should not give up so easily," said Piers, a little frustration in his voice.

'Hmm, The light of Sol?' Mia thought to herself "The light of Sol!" Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac.

"I think I know what the answer to the riddle is." Said Mia

"There were stories once told to me as a child that in ancient times there was more elements than just Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus there was an addition of two elements of Sol and Pluto, Pluto was the power of darkness. The Pluto adepts had destructive psynergy and they could create illusions of themselves. Yet they have never let their powers control them so they did not become evil. Sol was the power of light Sol adepts were agile and swift but were very good healers too there healing psynergy were more powerful than those of a mercury adept. The Sol adepts' code was to never kill or destroy any of the living beings on Weyard which was different from the Pluto adepts they were free to do what they wished with the monsters they encountered despite the Pluto and the Sol adepts' differences they managed to live together in peace. That was before the lord of darkness arrived. His name is still unknown. He controlled the Pluto adepts, making them obey his every command. One day the lord of darkness commanded the Pluto adepts to wage war against the Sol adepts. The Sol adepts were victorious against the Pluto adepts in the end and confronted the lord of darkness but by their code they were not allowed to destroy the lord of darkness so they sealed him deep beneath Weyard,"

"Your point being?" asked Garet.

"My point is we need to find a Sol adept to heal Isaac's mother," said Mia with some irritation in her voice.

"We should get going," said Felix "Mia, you stay here and keep an eye on Isaac's mom,"

"I want to go with you. I want to see what a Sol adept looks like," said Mia.

"Fine, Piers you stay with Isaac's mother just incase she would need healing"

"Okay." Piers confirmed. Everyone went out the room except Sheba.

"Sheba, you coming?" asked Jenna.

"No, I'm really tired I didn't get much sleep last night" said Sheba, Why she didn't sleep last night nobody knew because Sheba had her own room.

"Okay, sleep well," Jenna said teasingly and went out.

Seth was walking down a grassy road still wondering where he should go he looked at the Chronos but it was still depleted from when he came hear to Weyard. Seth has just finished his training with master Shima and received a sword called the Star Edge. Seth was wandering the forests searching for any kind of civilization and then he heard something he heard the sound of metal clashing he went to where the sound was and saw a battle but he could not strike the beast first as the code his master gave him did not permit it so he watched silently behind a bush

The beast made his way to a blonde haired boy the boy blocked most of the beast's attacks but the last one was a very strong attack the boy had lost his sword and the beast was about to strike him Seth readied his Star Edge but before he could block the beast there were icicles that rained and pierced the beast's back the beast roared in pain and made its way to a blue–haired girl three of her friends blocked the beast's path but the beast slammed it's foot into the ground and the ground beneath their feet sprung knocking them away the beast was still going straight for the girl and the blonde boy and a red haired boy blocked the beast's way but the beast easily knocked them away with it's left arm the beast was about to strike the girl "Mia!" shouted the blonde haired boy, The girl covered her head with her hands while waiting for the pain to set in. Seth had to do something so he activated something on the Chronomatrix and all of time itself slowed down he immediately ran into action but he was still not fast enough so he used his new found psynergy **"LIGHT SPEED!" **and with that Seth warped in front of the beast blocking it's claw and restoring time to its normal speed. The girl slowly looked up and saw Seth blocking the beast's claw. Seth pushed the monster back and cast psynergy on it **"BLINDING LIGHT!" **Seth raised the Star Edge and white light came shining out of it, the beast covered its eyes with its claws and stepped back. The light from the Star edge faded, but before the beast could regain his sight Seth cast another psynergy at him **"SOLAR GATLING!"** and light that looked like arrows formed above the beast and struck the beast repeatedly the beast fell to the ground and Seth took some kind of device that looked like a cube and threw it at the monster sucking the beast in. Seth retrieved the device and put it in his pocket. He helped the girl up, but before they could stand up Seth saw the girl's face and felt something that he had felt when he was near Sierra. Putting his emotions aside he helped the girl up but when they stood up Seth forgot to let the girl's hand go, the girl looked at their hands which made her blush a little, upon seeing the girl look down Seth immediately released her hand which made him blush slightly too. He looked away from the girl and chuckled with his hand unconsciously scratching the back of his neck

"Ohh looks like you've got some competition Isaac," Garet said teasingly.

"Shut up Garet," Isaac responded

"Whoa, calm down Isaac don't get so jealous," said Garet

"I'm not jealous, I just-um..." said Isaac only to be interrupted by Garet.

"Let's face it your jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" said Isaac chasing Garet around.

Seth and Mia were looking at them before turning back to each other. "So, um, Thanks for saving me back there" said Mia with a soft voice "It's no big deal I can't stand to see anyone die again" said Seth. "Wait, again? You've lost someone already?" asked Mia.

"It's a long story, I…I don't want to talk about it"

"Sorry" Mia responded.

"It's okay. Anyway I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Seth"

"I'm Mia, pleased to meet you," and they shook their hands.

"We should probably assist your friends," said Seth looking at Isaac still chasing Garet. So they approached Isaac and Garet. "Hey Guys" Garet heard Mia first so he stop first Isaac didn't hear Mia so he bumped into Garet and they both fell to the ground and quickly got up.

"Guys this is Seth."

"Seth this is Garet"

"Hi." said Garet

"And this is Isaac" Isaac did not respond so Garet gave him a nudge.

"Oh, um, Hey." Said Isaac.

"Um I should heal your other friends too"

"**MULTI HEAL!"** and with that Felix, Jenna and Ivan were healed and got up.

"That was an amazing display of skill" said Felix

"Thank you um…?"

"Oh my name is Felix and this is my sister Jenna and this is Ivan,"

"Thank you Felix."

"I am Seth,"

"Well judging by his psynergy I guess his a Sol adept," said Ivan

"I don't know if I'm a Sol adept but I can control light maybe I am."

"Isaac why do you look so mad?" asked Jenna.

"His not mad his just jealous," Garet responded to Jenna's question.

"Ow" Isaac punched Garet's shoulder.

"We should go back to Vale. We did find what we were looking for," said Ivan. I would like to see civilization again, let's go."

—

That Concludes chapter 2 so what did you guys think? Just let me know in the reviews

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Distrust

Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun

Chrono Enigma

Chapter 3

Felix, Jenna, Isaac, Mia, Garet, Ivan and Seth just arrived in Vale and went to Isaac's house and into his room. Sheba was sleeping, Piers was reading a book and Sheba woke up and sat on her bed and they both saw the party. Piers closed his book and stood up and Sheba followed.

"So did you guys find a Sol adept?" asked Sheba

"Yeah we did," responded Jenna and Seth stepped forward.

"Hello I am Seth," greeted Seth.

"Seth, this is Sheba," Felix introduced

"Hi,"

"And Piers,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"So what do you need me for?" asked Seth

"We need you to heal Isaac's mother" said Garet

"Okay, I'll heal her," but it was night so Seth's power was weakened a little. Seth concentrated his healing psynergy but nothing seemed to work. It took an hour but fortunately Seth had healed Isaac's mother.

"There she is healed,"

"By the way why did you need me to heal her? You have better healers than me."

"It had said on the book that only a Sol adept can cure the illness Isaac's mother was experiencing," Felix explained

"Oh, okay then. Um I should be leaving now," Seth said. Isaac was rejoiced to hear this statement.

"Wait, you don't have to go yet," said Mia. Isaac's happiness turned into frustration when he heard this from Mia.

"Mia is right Seth," said Jenna

"You should stay as long as you need," Seth was happy that he was welcome in Vale.

"Okay I'll stay," said Seth.

"You should stay with me Seth," said Mia eagerly.

"Okay, thanks Mia" Seth responded. This worried Isaac that maybe Seth and Mia would do something unpleasant.

Later that night Isaac had called Garet for a talk. "What's the matter Isaac?" Garet asked

"I don't trust him," responded Isaac

"Who, Seth? Why?"

"I just don't,"

"I think I know why, you're jealous,"

"I said I'm not jealous!"

"If you're not then why don't you trust him?"

"It's just that in the battle against that beast he just happens to show up and save Mia?"

"Are you saying that Seth summoned the beast?"

"C'mon Isaac this isn't like you and I think Seth can be trusted first of all he saved Mia from the beast, second he healed your mom! And third his a Sol adept He won't even hurt a fly,"

"I'm just worried about Mia. Who knows what they're doing right now, that's why I called you I want you to see what they are doing right now,"

"Just leave them to what they're doing right now and besides you should trust Mia that she won't do anything with a guy that she just met," replied Garet.

"You're right I trust that Mia won't do anything rash,"

"Course I am!" said Garet. "Well then I'm going back home,"

"Night Garet,"

"Night Isaac," and Garet left Isaac's house.

Well that really lacked action I reviewed this chapter but really isn't that much for me but let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun Camelot does

Chrono Enigma

Chapter 4

Seth couldn't sleep whether it was the surprise of being in another dimension… or the fact that he was sleeping in Mia's room (actually he was sleeping on the floor).

He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling. For now he needed sleep, so he tried his best to forget his bad feeling and go to sleep but it kept coming back so he thought that the only way to forget this feeling is by thinking other thoughts so he did he recalled his past before the invasion.

FLASHBACK

A young Seth and his brother were lying on the open grounds just outside Kahron, watching the stars

"Hey big brother?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?" his brother answered

"What do you think those stars are?"

"Well I don't know for sure some people say that they're big balls of fire, but mom used to tell me stories about them she said they were different dimensions shining brightly in the night, each system has its own guardian," he points to a cluster of stars "That is Ursa Major it was named after the guardian that protected it, Ursa Maine." "And that" he points to another group of stars "is Orion's nebula it was once guarded by Orion a noble and fierce warrior,"

"Wow, do you think I could be a guardian too big bro?"

"Heh heh maybe someday Seth"

ENDFLASHBACK

_Ah those were the days_ Seth thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Seth!" "Seth!" Seth could hear Mia's voice he slightly opened his eyes and saw Mia in her robes.

"What is it Mia?" Seth muttered out tiredly.

"The village is under attack!" Mia replied urgently

"What?"

Seth stood up and dressed himself in a flash and equipped his star edge

Ready for battle.

Author's notes: Man was it long before this finally got released but well its out now

Read and review

K thanks


	5. Chapter 5: An old foe and a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun

Chrono Enigma

Seth went out of the building, hand on hilt, and behind him was Mia dressed in thick robes and her hands were on her mace. Vale was very quiet now; he looked around to see nothing, there were no raiders, no people. Suddenly there was an explosion coming from one of the buildings, and then he saw people running and shouting away from the explosion once the people were clear, he saw the smoke from the explosion, and then what he saw frightened him— lizard like creatures holding strange looking weapons emerged from the smoke, they were the aliens that invaded Kahron.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Seth saw a man in black, with a mask and a cape his black hair was tied in a ponytail his mask looked mechanical and it covered his whole face both, his mask and his cape were also black and he held a shadow colored claymore with only one hand as if it were a rapier. He was human, but Seth could tell he led the raid.

Isaac and the others were already engaging and downing most of the troops, but they were still outnumbered as the enemy came prepared for this raid. They took out a strangely shaped machine. When they activated it all the adepts felt strange and weakened, as did Seth.

Seth saw Isaac fight the aliens with no difference; he was just as agile and skillful as before. But the aliens outnumbered him and when he tries to use Quake on them, nothing happens just then Seth realizes that the machine the aliens activated was a psynergy counter unit, the machine, when activated released a high pitch sound that disrupted the adepts' senses making them unable to concentrate thus preventing them from casting psynergy.

But Seth had to try something to defeat these aliens, so he tried to concentrate and ignore the sound and gathered a small amount of psynergy into his right wrist and he activated the Chronomatrix, when he opened his eyes again he saw everything was slower than him making it easier to kill off most of the aliens, but since he had put such a small amount of psynergy in the Chronomatrix, the time delay would be very limited.

So he moved faster than before, slashing most of the aliens, not knowing what hit them. But when he rushed for the raid leader, just before he could slash the man, the time delay expired but his slash continued anyway, only to be blocked by his claymore, and knocking Seth away, but he quickly got up and rushed the man again, when he was about to stab the man disappeared and reappeared behind him knocking Seth to the ground, and before Seth could get up the man fired a black beam from his hand at Seth, knocking the star edge off his hand and onto the ground.

Seth tried to reach for the star edge, but before he could the man stomped his wrist preventing him from reaching it when he looked back up he was hit by the man's foot, Seth now lies on the ground, trying to stay conscious his eyes failing he could hear the others still fighting of the troops of aliens and he could hear Mia shouting his name. The man positioned to stab him, so Seth closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Just before the man could stab Seth, he heard a clashing of metal and opened his eyes to see a man with blue hair blocking the raider's sword and pushing him back. The blue haired man thrust his sword into the ground and called out: "**GAIA." **The earth split and as if the gravity was distorted the rocks on the ground floated upward, breaking a little of the raider's mask, revealing his eye, and Seth saw that the raider looked familiar. The raider back flipped out and escaped and the remaining aliens escaped with him.

Mia rushed to heal Seth's injuries and heal the others as soon as she was done. The man sheathed his blade skillfully on his back. Seth stood up and the others gathered as well.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

And the man turned back and took of his glasses, revealing his blue eyes. Out of nowhere Mia hugged him (And Seth and Isaac were very alarmed).

"Mia, is he anyone we should know about?" Felix asked.

"Well, he is my brother, James." said Mia, as James just smiled and nodded,

"**WHAT?" **Everyone said in chorus. (Seth and Isaac were slightly relieved but still a bit puzzled)

"You didn't tell us you have a brother?" asked Isaac.

"Well no, because I didn't want to."

Far from the town of Vale the man contacted his allies through his com-link,

"This is Onyx, Command, do you read?"

"_Yes, Onyx we read you_."

"Command, the mission has failed,"

"And I lost most of my troops."

"_Is the boy with them?_"

"Affirmative, and there was someone else with them."

"_The Guardian?_"

"Affirmative"


End file.
